Un día no tan cualquiera
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Tan sólo una fecha para conmemorar lo que un día nos unió.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Palabras:** 839

 **Advertencias:** Sin sentido, escrito en la madrugada, sólo quería subir algo.

Gracias a la asesina que me recordó el día(?) XD

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a todos los que formaron parte de aquella aventura interminable.**_

* * *

 _Un beso gris, un beso blanco, todo depende del lugar_  
 _Qué yo me fui, eso está claro, pero tu recuerdo no se va; Siento tus labios en las noches de verano, ahí está, cuidandome en mi soledad; pero a veces me quiere matar_

 _(Tu recuerdo sigue aquí) Como un aguacero (Rompe fuerte sobre mi)Ay pero a fuego lento(Quema y moja por por igual)Y ya no se lo que pensar... Sí tu recuerdo me hace bien,o me hace mal_

 _—Tu recuerdo, Ricky Martin._

* * *

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos aquella mañana no le cruzó por la mente qué día era, realizó su rutina diaria: quince minutos en la ducha, cinco más vistiendose, otros cinco cepillando su cabello, media hora comiendo y otros cinco minutos lavandose los dientes. No hubo nada nuevo ese día, o eso creía ella.

Salió como cada mañana rumbo al colegio, iba a paso lento. Había caminado dos cuadras cuando al doblar la esquina chocó con una pelirroja.

—¡Erza! —exclamó la rubia, luego se percató de que su amiga llevaba unas bolsas de más.

—¡Oh, Lucy! Que bueno que te veo, así aligero un poco mi carga —dijo, después extendió su mano, sacando una bolsita de una bolsa aún más grande, eran chocolates.

—¿Qué es es...?

—Feliz aniversario. —Erza habló con voz suave, con ese tono de voz que hacía sentir a Lucy querida.

—G-gracias... ¡pero...! —Nuevamente la interrumpió.

—Nos vemos luego, ¡se me hace tarde, y debo entregar aún más! —la pelirroja se fue casi corriendo.

Lucy se quedó con la duda, ¿qué día era? Agitó la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo después para preguntar.

Siguió caminando por donde Erza había pasado y al fin llegó.

—¡Rival de amor! —escuchó que le hablaban, se paró en seco, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

—¡Juvia, ya te he dicho que no

soy tu rival! A mí me encanta como te ves con Gray... —mofó.

Juvia estaba sonrojada, ¿sería por su revelación?

—Juvia lo hizo para Lucy-san, tenga. —Le entregó un muñeca hecho a mano. —Feliz día.

Lucy parpadeó, ¿otra vez? ¿qué día era? —¿Qué se celebra hoy, Juvia?

La de cabellos celestes abrió la boca, pero una risa se escuchó.

—Hoy hace un año que hicimos aquél trabajo en equipo, Luce.

—Natsu... —cerró la boca, no sabía que decir, ¿era una especie de aniversario?— Feliz día.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, Lucy recibió muchas cosas, y ella se sentía mal, lo había olvidado, no había prestado la suficiente atención. Era una mala amiga en su opinión.

Cuando llegó a su casa se dirigió a su portatil, tenía 365 días para su siguiente aniversario, debía poner manos a la obra.

II

Lucy abrió los ojos mucho antes de que sonará su alarma.

—Hoy es el día —susurró al levantarse, se apuró en su rutina diaria ahorrando así quince minutos, el tiempo era valioso hoy.

Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió hacia su impresora, a un lado de ella había algunas carpetas, las tomo y metió en otro bolso. Salió de su casa y caminó rápido, debía llegar antes que todos.

Al avanzar iba recordando cada momento a su lado, las risas, las lágrimas, el famoso bullying amistoso, los destrozos, ¡el dinero que había perdido!

Su año había sido mejor con ellos.

—¡Hey, Lucy! —la saludó Gray, mientras Juvia le sonreía.

—Gray, Juvia, ¡que alegría me da verlos! ¡Feliz día! —La pareja se sorprendió.

—¿Lucy-san se acordó?

—¡Claro que sí! —se defendió—, y les traje algo, pero ya no sé si sea buena idea o no.

Gray se rió un poco, animandola así un poco.

—No lo abran hasta la salida, por favor —pidió antes de irse a entregar lo demás.

Las horas pasaron, Natsu se encontraba sentado en la alfombra de la habitación de Lucy, había decidido leer la carpeta con su amiga. Cuando la abrió vio una foto donde estabab todos, ¡hasta salía su gato Happy! En las hojas Lucy contaba como se había divertido en los karaokes, en todas esas charlas donde debatían sobre series, los chistes, los juegos de simulación, los apodos, las parejas extrañas que habían salido, contaba también todo lo que aprendió, la preocupación que llegó a sentir en ocasiones, el cariño que tenía por cada uno de ellos, y lo feliz que la había hecho el formar parte de aquel grupo, les daba las gracias por haberla aceptado, por haberla cuidado, y les reclamaba —una vez más— por haber vaciado su cartera en una que otra ocasión. Recordó también aquél aniversario de los 413 días, o las Olimpiadas estudiantiles, las apuestas, ¡los retos!

Pero saben... no cambiaría nada de esto. Me gustaría que durará por siempre, pero sé que eso es imposible, así que sólo me queda darles las gracias, por estos dos años. Los amo, a todos.

Natsu sonrió al terminar de leer, recordaba cada cosa que Lucy había contado, el departamento del amor, ¿o cómo se llamaba? ¡Los latigazos de Erza!, o cuando se robaron el pastel. O sus momentos favoritos: las peleas.

Habían sido muy buenos momentos, y sin duda, los asesorará por siempre.

—¿Natsu? ¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!?

—Vine a leer esto. —respondió con simpleza mientras enseñaba la carpeta—. Gracias, Lucy.

—¿Por?

—No dejarnos olvidar.

—Yo lo olvidé hace un año, les debía el regalo...

—Tienes razón, y aún no pagas tu apuesta pasada...

—¡No me disfrazare de coneja para el concierto de Gajeel! —Lanzó una almohada que fue a dar directo en la cara de Natsu.

En definitiva, no había nada mejor que la amistad.

* * *

N/A Siempre llego tarde. No estuve hace un año, y hoy lo olvidé, estoy muy ocupada con la vida real(?) Pero, demonios, Canon Island dejó una huella en mí. Siempre lo voy a recordar, aun cuando mis visitas eran esporádicas, me enamoré de cada topic, de cada miembro. Es algo masoquista quizá, pero quería brindar un pequeño homenaje, fue mi casa, mi hogar, y apesar de todo, siempre tendré los buenos recuerdos. Lo extraño, pero ya no duele tanto.

El 10 de Octubre de 2015 se abrió un foro llamado 413days! Un foro dedicado al Gruvia, que luego cambió al nombre de Canon Island, el hogar de los cocos cantantes, donde el canon y el crack convivían, donde había topic para todo. El mejor foro de habla hispana de Fairy Tail, o al menos para mí. Y... no diré más, porque me pongo triste y sentimental(8)y porque siguiendo la costumbre de un coco cantante: A veces gris, a veces blanco, todo depende del lugar. Qué tú te fuiste, eso es pasado, sé que te tengo que olvidar. Pero yo le puse una velita a todos mis santos; ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí. ¡No dejes de pensar en mí! [...] Y ya no sé lo que pensar... [...] Sé que te tengo que olvidar; si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal(8)

Tú estás, siempre en mi mente(8)

Porque cantando, la vida es mejor cantando(8)

Y porque la verdad es que te extraño.

Gracias por leer


End file.
